fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1)
Inside the Great Hall, Ratigan was continuing down his list of tyrannical laws. Ratigan: Item 96...(Snickers) A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges...such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially... Ratigan leans upside down over the railing to sneer at the boy from before. The boy looks at the rat defiantly.↲Ration: (Snickers)... little children. The boy's mother whisks him away. An old man with a cast and crutch approaches him angrily. Old Man: That's ridiculous. You're insane. Ratigan frowns. Ratigan: Perhaps I haven't made myself clear. Ratigan snatched the crutch from the old man, who falls to the ground. Ratigan: (Triumphantly) I have the power! He breaks the crutch in half to accent it. Robot Queen: Of course you do. Ratigan jumps on the banister.↲''Ratigan'': I am supreme. Robot Queen: Only you. Ratigan: This is my kingdom! Ratigan laughs evilly as the crowd cowers under his shadow. In the backroom, Basil has found Hiram and the rest of Ratigan's men. Ratigan stops laughing and clears his throat, and sits on the banister to address the Robot Queen. Ratigan: (Modestly) That is, of course, with your Highness' permission. There was no answer right away, and Ratigan gives it a light slap, making it spring back to life. Robot Queen: Most assuredly... However, its expression and voice suddenly changes... Robot Queen: ...you insidious fiend! Ratigan: (Shocked) What? Robot Queen: You're not my Royal Consort! Ratigan catches on, covers the Robot Queen's mouth and addresses the crowd. Ratigan: What a sense of humor. The Robot Queen ducks down to free itself. Robot Queen: You're a cheap fraud and impostor. Ratigan: (Yells to the back) Flaversham! As Ratigan smiles nervously at the crowd. Behind the curtain, Basil was now at the controls. Olivia and Hiram embrace as Dawson holds a rope around Ratigan's thugs. The Queen has her rope around Fidget, and gives it a tight tug. Basil: A corrupt, vicious, demented, lowlife scoundrel. There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct. Basil jerks at the controls, causing the robot's head to fly up and spin, biting Ratigan's nose. He forces the head back down, but both arms spring out, hitting him in the stomach. Ratigan moves in front of the robot, hiding it from the crowd's eyes, but they aren't buying his scheme anymore. The Robot Queen pushes past Ratigan. Robot Queen: No depravity you wouldn't commit. Ratigan tries to force his weight on the robot, but it springs upward, bringing him up with it, then letting him fall. Basil: You, Professor- Basil jerks even harder on the controls. Outside, the robot was falling apart. Robot Queen: ...are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, (Rising pitch) commonly known as a! Ratigan's temper flares as he seizes the robot by the neck, knowing what was next. Ratigan: (Desperately was Robot Queen's death.) DON'T SAY IT! Basil bursts from behind the curtain and points at his nemesis.↲''Basil'': SEWER RAT! Ratigan: (screams in pain) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Basil: Arrest that fiend! Basil, Dawson, Hiram and the Queen tackle Ratigan as several other mice rush forward to help. Other mice are fighting of the rest of Ratigan's men. Olivia watches from behind the curtain, not noticing that Fidget has managed to free himself from his ropes. Outside, Felicia was still running from Toby. She darts through bushes and flower beds and scrambles up a wall, where Toby can only leap up halfway and bark at her. Felicia snickers and lifts her chin at him. She turns, lifting her tail, and making a show of leaping down the other side. Seconds later, she gives another terrified screech as several more dogs can be heard barking and growling. Felicia's ribbon and fur flies as the screen pans over to reveal she jumped right into the Royal Guard Dogs' Kennel. Then, Felicia was defeated. Back inside, Ratigan throws his attackers away and sheds his robe. Fidget whistles at him from a high balcony, holding Olivia. Fidget: The girl! The girl! Hiram turns, horrified as Ratigan jumps from mouse to mouse, and grabs a rope to swing himself to the balcony. Basil, Dawson and Hiram rush forward, and froze as Ratigan holds Olivia threateningly over the edge.↲''Ratigan'': Stay where you are or the girl dies! He disappears behind the curtain, taking Olivia with him. Basil: Hurry, Dawson! Basil leads Dawson and Hiram outside, then spots Ratigan's dirigible. Basil: There he goes! Basil climbs up a flag pole and shouts down. Basil: Dawson! Flaversham! Gather up those balloons. Over a dozen balloons are tied to the palace gate. As Dawson and Hiram move to take them, The Basil begins to lower the Union Jack! A storm was approaching as Fidget pedals the dirigible and Ratigan steers. Olivia was bravely standing up to the villain.↲''Olivia'': Just wait! Basil's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail. She tugs on Ratigan's tail to accent her next few insults. Olivia: He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly, rat like you. Ratigan, being much stronger, easily takes his tail back. Ratigan: (Shouts) Would you kindly sit down and SHUT UP?! Ratigan's yell sends Olivia flying back, knocking her over a stool and into the wall. Ratigan turns and sees the British flag flying in front of him, blocking his path. Fidget cowers as it moves higher. Basil has taken the flag, the balloons, and a sliding match box for him, Dawson and Hiram to fly in. Ratigan sneers and turns the dirigible as Fidget begins to pedal faster. Basil: Let her go, chaps! Dawson and Hiram release air from an open balloon, closing the distance between them and Ratigan easily. Ratigan leads them around roofs and chimneys, up and around a statue of Lord Nelson, and straight ahead towards the Tower Bridge. Fidget pedals as fast as he can as Ratigan steers the dirigible just below the bridge. Dawson braces himself for a crash, but at the last moment, they move downward, just missing it. Up ahead, Fidget stops pedaling, out of breath and exhausted. Ratigan glares at his assistant as the bat hops inside and gestures towards Olivia. Fidget: (Squeakily) We have to - lighten the load. Ratigan: (mockingly) Oh, you want to lighten the load! Fidget snickers at Olivia, but Ratigan ''seizes him by the ears instead.↲Ratigan: Excellent Idea! Ratigan tosses him over. ''Fidget: (Desperately) No! Not me! I can't fly! I can't fly! Fidget falls to a watery death in the hames and was defeated. Ratigan hops on the propeller and moves forward. However, Basil and the others have finally caught up, and the detective was preparing to jump.↲''Basil'': Steady! Basil catches the tail of the aircraft, swinging forward. Ratigan ducks as Basil's feet just miss him. The two adversaries glare at each other, until a terrified scream comes from Olivia. With Ratigan at the pedal, there was no one to steer, and they are heading directly for Big Ben! Ratigan: (screams in alarm) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! And CRASH!! On the mouse-made hot air balloon, all Dawson and Hiram can do was stare at the empty dirigible hanging from the hole, and pray that their friends are alright. Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions